Almanac
The is a trapper's ultimate guide to cooking, crafting, alchemy, trapping and fishing. It is divided into 8 categories, which are accessible from the front page. Each page of the almanac, including the front page, has a search function (the magnifying glass) - you can type all or part of a word and the almanac will pull up all pages which contain that word or letters. Achievements The achievements section displays all the different achievements which are available in the game. The column on the left hand side displays the different categories - clicking on these shows the requirements for different achievements. Once a 'secret' achievement is unlocked, the 'secret' category appears in the left column with the other categories. The main category page of each section shows how many unlocked quests exist in each section. All achievements that are locked will appear greyed out in your almanac with a description of what to do to unlock it. If the achievement requires multiple items to be collected, a yellow arrow key can be clicked to display the item number and types required. Once an achievement is unlocked it will appear in color. Secret achievements are not listed in the almanac until they are unlocked by stumbling upon them by doing various activities in the game. Once unlocked, they can be viewed under the "secret" section. These achievements including fishing, crafting, cooking, travelling, foraging and so on. For a complete list of all currently known secret achievements, see the Secret Achievements page. Collecting The collecting section shows you the different trees, bushes, butterflies, fruit, blossoms, flowers, jewels and loot items which you can collect in the game. Items in this category can be foraged or gained as loot from different locations around the world. Clicking on a category brings up a list of the items within that category and clicking on a specific item brings up that item's almanac page. On the almanac page, you will see different tabs, each of which gives you different information. Location Tab The Location tab displays the world map, showing the area of the world where the item can be found. Clicking on the map once will zoom in and clicking again will open the game map at the correct area. Please note that the areas given are general and you may still need to visit different locations within that general area before you find the item you're looking for. Not all locations in a highlighted area will necessarily have it. For a specific list of locations, visit the item's wiki page. Information Tab The information tab displays how much the item sells for, plus different information depending on the type of item it is (e.g. butterflies show the XP you get for catching them, fruits show the energy you get for eating them). You may also be able to see how many of each item you have collected (fruits/blossoms, butterflies and flowers show this). Additional Tabs At the top of the page on the right, you may have a 'Used In' tab which shows you a list of all the recipes that item can be used in, a 'Loot' tab which shows you what else you may collect while you're collecting that item (e.g. butterflies all have Butterfly Chitin listed as a potential loot drop) and if the item can be used on its own as bait for trapping monsters you will see a 'Bait' tab, showing which monster it can be used to trap. Loot items and rough jewels also have a tab labelled 'Find' which shows you which monster/s drop that loot item or which mine can be harvested to get the jewels. Crafting, Cooking and Alchemy These sections show you items which you can make on your homestead in one (or more) of your crafting buildings. The Cage Drop Trap is the first more complicated crafting recipe which is encountered in the game. The information tab shows how long the item will take to craft when it is crafted in the lowest level of building it can be crafted in - using a higher level of building will reduce the crafting time. If the Success Rate is anything other than 100% that will also be listed here. Using a higher level building will increase the success rate from the stated base level. This tab will also show you how many items the recipe crafts, how much XP you will gain by crafting it and how many coins you will be able to sell it for. Each item page has a list of the ingredients needed to make that item. The number in the circle next to each ingredient shows how many of that ingredient you will need and will be coloured either red or green depending on whether or not you have the right quantity. If a circle is red, you can click on that ingredient to go to its almanac page and see how to make it, or where you can get it. Coldironcage.png Neverfadingcoal.png For example, clicking on the Cold Iron Cage ingredient takes you to it's almanac page, where you see a list of ingredients needed to craft the item. Since the neverfading coal circle is red, we can see that I need that ingredient. Clicking on it and going to its almanac page and then clicking the 'Find' tab shows me that to get this ingredient I need to trap Salamanders. Crafting & Required Buildings Craft.png Fumigatron-1.png Applejuicebuildings.png For every ingredient, you can follow the almanac back to the source to find how to acquire or craft that ingredient. Once you have collected everything you need, you will see a yellow 'Craft' button. Clicking that button will begin the crafting process. Some items may require a building upgrade before you can craft them, and others may be able to be crafted in different types of building. You can check whether or not you have the appropriate building by clicking on the 'Crafted In' tab. Multiple Recipes Some items may have multiple recipes - if you do not have/can't gather the ingredients for one recipe, you may have the ingredients for another recipe, so be sure to check all of the recipe tabs. Trapping and Fishing Fishdetails.png Monsterdetails.png Both the Trapping and Fishing sections have a 'records' area where you can look at your statistics in terms of numbers caught and size (both average size and largest size). Catching 50 of a fish or a monster gets you a silver trophy and catching 100 gets you a gold trophy. There are various different tabs which show you different information on the fish/monsters. On the fish pages, the stats tab gives an idea of how difficult the fish is to catch. You can read more about this on the Fishing page. On the monster pages, the traps and baits have bars which indicate how easy or difficult it will be to trap the monster with that trap and bait. The more bars, the better the trap/bait. For more information about how the trapping difficulty works, see the Trapping page. Category:Almanac Category:Content